Genre And Rapsodia
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Ramuan demi ramuan diracik, mengakibatkan kegagalan dan keberhasilan. Humor lucu demi menyelamatkan Hinata yang kesambet ramuan gara-gara ulah Gaara. Usaha demi usah yang dilakukan Naruto dkk. benar-benar bikin sakit perut. Bisakah Naruto membebaskan Hinata dari siksaan ramuan mematikan yaitu cinta. 10rb kata dalam satu chapter. AU. DLDR!#79


Warna kuning menghiasi dinding rumah berbentuk nuansa Jepang permanen. Di rumah ini ada dua bersaudara, dua sepupu dan dua anak laki-laki sering keluar masuk. Sebenarnya ini bukan rumah mereka, tetapi rumah keluarga mereka. Bukannya itu sama saja.

Di depan rumah itu adalah rumah sangat manis dengan halaman banyak bunga bermekaran. Bunga warna biru, tepatnya. Bunga milik keluarga Hyuuga. Rumah bercat warna biru langit bercampur putih.

Kedua rumah ini berhadapan, karena kedua orang tua sekaligus pemilik rumah ini sering bersahabat juga sering bertengkar, entah karena masalah apa. Biasanya sih, mereka seperti itu jika ada badai tiba. Jika badai berlalu, ya namanya berlalu juga pertengkarannya.

Kedua rumah ini hebat dalam cuaca dingin, tetapi hebat dalam mempertahankan posisi. Apa kalian tidak tahu rahasia dari rumah-rumah ini? Katanya ada misteri di dalam kedua rumah ini? Dulunya, pemilik rumah ini mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa. Tidak ada yang tahu kekuatan sihir itu, tetapi bisa ditebak kekuatan itu bisa menghancurkan dunia. Psstt... jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya.

Kita mulai dari rumah keluarga Namikaze atau disebut Uzumaki. Karena ada sepupu dan beberapa adik datang, di dalam rumah Namikaze, ada keluarga Uchiha untuk menumpang begitu pula Sabaku. Maksud dari adik adalah... adik sepupu dan adik kandung. Ah, tidak tahu siapa namanya. Kita mulai saja, nanggung.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Genre And Rapsodia**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO belong to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING**: OOC (maybe?), AU, fic konyol (lagi), fic untuk challenge, 30rb kata, Three-Shot. Saya memasukkan setiap chapter dalam satu fic, masing-masing 10rb kata dalam satu chapter. Deskripsi seadanya. Telat update. Hanya sedikit romance, tapi chapter terakhir, romancenya banyak.

Silakan back, kalau tidak mau baca.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Chapter satu: **Supranatural, Friendship, Family

**JTAAAR!**

Muncul sinar halilintar dari atap rumah, tentunya dari dalam rumah menembus atap rumah dan menjulang ke atas. Cahaya kilat dengan warna biru, kuning, merah dan hijau seperti warna pelangi memberikan sebuah suara membahana, menggelegar dan bikin sakit telinga.

Apa sih, yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa ada kilat? Sekarang, orang-orang keluar dari rumah untuk melihat apa itu suara. Mereka kira bakal turun hujan. Eh, itu adalah suara tetangga sebelah, keluarga Namikaze.

Ada-ada saja keluarga itu... pikir mereka menggeleng. Orang-orang tadinya keluar berhamburan masuk ke dalam rumah, bersamaan. Apa ya, yang ada di dalam rumah Namikaze? Kita intip saja. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana.

Kita membuka kenop pintu rumah berstektur Jepang unik ini. Kita bukan menarik atau mendorongnya si pintu ini, kita malah mendorongnya ke samping. Unik, bukan?

Di dalam rumah ini gelap gulita. Ada kok, cahaya temaram lewat jendela-jendela kecil. Ada asap mengepul di lantai rumah ini. Asap ini keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Baru tadi saat kita mau masuk, eh... ada orang keluar dari bawah tanah dengan pakaian compang camping alias robek-robek, badan setengah kotor dan hitam, dan rambutnya mereka sama kotornya.

"Aduuh... kenapa sih, ini terjadi lagi? Sasuke juga, kenapa salah kasih ramuan?" tanya Kiba melambaikan tangan mengurangi asap yang mengepul di sekelilingnya. "Ohok..."

"..."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab, Sasuke? Gara-gara kamu, kita kena imbasnya." Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap ini memiliki tato garis di pipi dan gigi runcing di sudut giginya, tentu saja namanya Kiba, adik sepupu keluarga Namikaze. Sedangkan adik kandung...

"Deidara!" seru lelaki berambut durian mengguncangkan tubuh adik kecilnya yang ambruk akibat goncangan terhebat sepanjang masa. Lelaki durian itu mendongak ke atas. "Hei, kalian! Bantu aku! Adikku pingsan, nih!"

"Masa anak itu pingsan?" tanya Kiba memicingkan mata. Kiba tidak mau ke bawah tanah lagi. Di dalam sana, terlalu banyak asap. Bisa-bisa Kiba pingsan seperti Deidara, menghirup asap lama-lama. Kiba melirik lelaki kepala ayam. "Ini semua salahmu, tahu!"

"..."

"Astaga, Sasuke..." Kiba melemaskan pundaknya, kesal pada tingkah Sasuke yang tidak menjawab. "Kenapa kamu tidak jawab pertanyaanku?"

"Ini bukan karena dia tidak berbicara, tetapi dia kena imbasnya yaitu bisu sementara. Berkat ramuan ditumpahkannya, akibatnya Sasuke mencium aroma itu dan hilang sudah suaranya. Hebat, bukan?" sahut lelaki berkacamata hitam alias Shino, menggantikan Sasuke yang sedang bisu.

"Bilang dari tadi, kek. Begini-begini, aku tidak usah ngomong banyak." Kiba mendecik kesal. Habisnya, dia sudah banyak bicara. Yang ada, pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh si kepala biru dongker. Sok tampan dan sok bijak.

"..." Di dalam hati Sasuke, jika dia berbicara, dia bakal mencincang habis mulut Kiba yang cerewet. Tega benar, di kala teman susah, anak anjing ini cerewetnya minta ampun. _Sekali lagi mengataiku, bakal kuhabisi pakai ramuanku. Kiba..._

"Ugh!" Lelaki berkepala durian ini mengangkat tubuh adik satu-satunya dari ruang bawah tanah menuju ke atas. Biarpun adiknya beda beberapa tahun darinya. Sekarang ini, Naruto baru menginjak usia 20 tahun. Masih agak muda. Sedangkan Deidara baru menginjak kelas satu di Sekolah Menengah Pertama alias SMP (disingkat).

Kiba membuka pintu utama, asap-asap itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Banyak orang mengira rumah mereka kebakaran. Untung saja Shino dan Kiba menceritakan kronologis sebenarnya. Walaupun Sasuke di balik pintu hanya diam melongo tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hei! Bisa-bisanya kalian tidak membantuku!" teriak Naruto kepada mereka sambil merangkul adiknya ke bahunya. Lelaki itu mendengus kesal. "Seandainya anak ini bisa terbang secepat kilat ke kamarnya tanpa aku susah naik ke atas."

Tanpa naik ke atas, tubuh Deidara terbawa ke atas. Lelaki durian ini terkejut melihat adiknya terbang melayang seperti orang kesurupan. Mulutnya terbuka memandangi adiknya dilayangkan ke arah kamarnya. Naruto sungguh tidak percaya, permohonannya terkabulkan.

"Apa aku mimpi?" Naruto mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Karena terlalu tercengang, pemuda satu ini tidak menyadari ada pemuda seumurannya sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Saat berbalik, Naruto bertubrukan dengan kepala pemuda merah itu. "Aduuh... kenapa hari ini aku sial melulu?"

"Kamu juga. Lihat dulu baru berbalik," jawab lelaki berambut merah bernama Gaara menyentuh keningnya tadi bertabrakan dengan kening Naruto.

Naruto membuka mata biru tersebut, menatap Gaara mengusap keningnya. "Astaga, Gaara. Bilang-bilang juga kalau kamu ada di situ. Mentang-mentang pendiam seperti biasa. Kenapa bukan kamu saja yang bisu menggantikan Sasuke?"

"Kenapa aku dimasukkan? Aku beda dengan Sasuke, bodoh!" Gaara menjitak kepala lelaki durian tersebut. Naruto meringis kesakitan, mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa kamu memukuliku lagi? Memangnya aku salah apa sama kamu!?" Ada bulir air mata di kelopak Naruto. Gaara terdiam, tidak menerima tanggapan Naruto. Akhirnya lelaki ini menggeram kesal. "Sudahlah... benar-benar susah kalau berdebat denganmu."

"..."

Naruto tidak menggubris diamnya pemuda bermata Panda tersebut. Lelaki durian ini berjalan keluar dan memandang sebuah rumah berwarna biru langit bercampur putih dengan senyuman mengambang.

"Hinata..."

"Kamu suka Hinata?" tanya lelaki merah itu. Naruto meringis sekali lagi. "Aku juga suka. Kita lebih baik bersaing memperebutkan anak Paman Hiashi."

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Panda!" Naruto bersedekap, menantang Gaara. Gaara tersenyum senang, membalas.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu, Durian!" Naruto kesal sekali pada mulut pedas Gaara. Ketimbang Sasuke masih punya hati, lebih baik Gaara saja yang bisu daripada Sasuke yang selalu diam.

"Berani-beraninya kamu bilang begitu padaku, Panda!"

"Aku tidak takut padamu, Durian!"

"Jangan panggil aku Durian, Panda bego!"

"Dan jangan panggil aku Panda, anak ketimpa buah Durian!"

"Kamu!"

"Apa?"

"Kuhajar!"

Akhirnya mereka bertengkar ria, saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain. Mereka juga menendang bokong tiada henti. Yang ada di situ melongo takjub pada dua orang punya jenis kelamin yang sama. Dua orang anak seumuran.

Sasuke menghela napas. Di saat suaranya tidak ada, dia malas untuk ikut berdebat. Padahal biasanya dia paling kena emosi jika berhubungan mulut pedas Gaara. Tetapi, kali ini mood-nya berbeda. Mungkin karena suaranya hilang kali makanya tidak ada nuansa menyenangkan.

Datanglah seorang wanita yang keluar dari rumah keluarga Namikaze. Ah, dua orang wanita. Satu berambut kuning emas berkuncir dua dan yang satu berambut merah panjang juga berkacamata. Mereka membawa dua ember berisi air dan membuang isinya ke arah dua orang saling bertengkar ini.

Naruto dan Gaara basah kuyup. Di cuaca dingin memiliki suhu minus 10 derajat Celcius tentunya tidak bisa menahan dinginnya cuaca di negeri Konoha tercinta. Tetapi, mereka yang basah kuyup menolehkan tatapannya ke arah dua wanita yang berkacak pinggang. Mereka terdiam. Di hadapan mereka bukanlah orang diajak bicara baik-baik. Wanita ini adalah pengganti ibu-ibu mereka yang sudah meninggal dunia. Kedua kakak yang berbeda keluarga.

"Kak Karin..."

"Kak Temari..."

Kedua wanita ini menyilang tangan di depan dada. Mereka baru habis memasak makan malam. Mendengar suara ribut dari luar dan karena sudah terbiasa pada suara-suara itu, mereka lebih memilih mengisi ember yang kosong dan menyiramkan mereka pada isi ember itu, yaitu adalah air.

"Kalian itu umurnya berapa?" tanya wanita bernama Temari, menatap tajam pada keduanya. Kedua lelaki itu mengacungkan dua jari, tergagap.

"20 tahun."

"Kalian sudah dewasa, bukan?" Kali ini, wanita yang menamakan dirinya Karin bertanya. Mereka mengangguk. "Jika orang ngomong dan bertanya, kalian harus jawab."

Suara bentakan itu terdengar sakit di telinga mereka. Akhirnya mereka berbicara lantang. "I-iya!"

"Kalau begitu, kalian masuk ke dalam. Mandi. Sikat gigi. Tidur. Jika sudah lewat jam lima sore, kalian harus bangun," perintah Temari berkacak pinggang. Walau mereka sudah dewasa, tetapi pengarahan aturan terus dilakukan di keluarga Namikaze beserta pengikutinya.

Karin berbalik badan menatap ketiga lelaki yang berdiri mematung. "Kalian juga sama. Mandi sana. Sikat gigi. Tidur siang. Jangan bawel pada apa yang kakak omongin. Cepat sana, pergi!"

"Baik, kakak-kakak!" hormat mereka terkecuali Sasuke yang mengangguk.

Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak dimarahi. Bukan karena disukai, tetapi Sasuke memang tidak bisa bicara. Kedua wanita ini menyadarinya setelah ledakan itu terjadi. Mereka tidak ambil pusing.

Kelima pemuda ini masuk ke dalam rumah, mengikuti aturan-aturan diberikan pemilik rumah ini. Kedua wanita yang sekarang telah membina rumah tangga dengan orang dicintai, masuk ke dalam rumah menyusul mereka. Keramaian di perkarangan mereka tadi hilang dan sepi karena kemarahan kedua wanita tengah berbadan dua. Siapa yang mau kena semprot dari wanita hamil? Mending, diam saja.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Suara ribut-ribut itu terdengar jelas di depan rumah mereka. Sebuah rumah keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi. Di balik jendela lantai dua terlihat bayangan gadis bersurai rambut biru panjang. Wajahnya memerah memandang lelaki berambut durian emas tersebut. Gadis di depannya terkekeh geli, melihatnya.

"Hinata, kamu suka Naruto daripada Gaara ya?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda panjang. Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya, mengangguk dan merona. "Ya ampun, Hinata. Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Kalau begini, namanya 'kan..."

"Apanya?"

Suara itu mengejutkan kedua gadis yang duduk di pinggiran jendela. Kedua gadis itu menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut nanas, tersenyum ke arah mereka. Gadis bersurai _pink_ bernapas lega karena yang datang bukan kakak Hinata, Hyuuga Neji.

"Jangan mengagetkan kami, Shikamaru!" Gadis yang bernama Sakura, mengepalkan tangannya dan membenturkan ke atas meja. "Kami kira kak Neji yang datang."

"Dia tidak bakal datang karena sibuk. Sekarang dia berada di Swiss," jawab lelaki itu santai. Lelaki yang disebutkan namanya oleh Sakura tadi, berjalan ke arah mereka dan duduk di samping mereka. "Ada kejadian apa lagi, nih? Apa Gaara dan Naruto bertengkar lagi?"

"Iya," sahut Sakura. "Dan yang menghentikan mereka berkelahi adalah isterimu, Shikamaru dan isteri kak Itachi. Hebat banget, ya. Di saat orang tua mereka meninggal, hanya kedua wanita itu saja yang menjaga adik-adiknya. Andaikan aku seperti itu juga bersama Sasuke."

"Mimpi!" Shikamaru tersenyum kecut. Sakura meringis jengkel pada perlakuan Shikamaru yang tidak mau mendukungnya.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu tidak mau aku menikah seperti yang selalu dikatakan Sasori kepadaku," ringis Sakura bersedekap. Wajahnya cemberut. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Mendengar nama adiknya, Sasori. Shikamaru tersenyum kembali dan menaruh kepala di pundak adik satu-satunya. "Jadi, kamu tidak merindukanku, adikku tersayang?"

"Lagi, deh. Jika ada maunya. Tidak di jawab pula perkataanku." Sakura menjauhkan kepala Shikamaru dari pundaknya. "Jauh-jauh dariku."

"Pelit amat." Shikamaru cemberut. Sakura tahu kakaknya pura-pura cemberut supaya menarik perhatian. Ah, sudah basi. Lebih baik bercerita dengan sahabatnya ketimbang bicara dengan kakaknya yang bawel.

Teringat sesuatu, Sakura menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Bukannya kakak sekarang berada bersama kak Temari? Kasihan kak Temari, dia tidak ada yang jaga."

"Justru aku disuruh oleh Temari untuk menjaga kalian berdua di sini. Kalian 'kan tahu, di rumah ini hanya ada Hinata, kamu, Sasori, Paman Hiashi, dan Hidan. Mereka yang laki-laki pada pergi ke luar negeri, hanya kalian bertiga tinggal di sini. Makanya Temari memintaku untuk tinggal bersama kalian sampai anggota keluarga di rumah ini pulang," jelas Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk dan berucap kata, "oh..."

"Jadi, siapa yang memasak?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku!" Hinata mengangkat tangan, menunjuk diri. Sakura juga bersamaan. Keduanya terkekeh geli karena mengangkat tangan bersama-sama. Sebelum melakukan sesuatu, yaitu menyiapkan makan malam. Ada ketukan pintu di rumah mereka di lantai bawah.

"Ada orang datang, ya? Jam segini?" tanya Shikamaru memandangi jam di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri. Si kepala nanas ini bangkit berdiri, keluar kamar Hinata dan turun ke lantai bawah. Ketukan itu pelan dan menimbulkan bising yang cukup aneh. "Aku tahu siapa kamu. Aku tidak segan-segan menghancurkan tanganmu lho... Sasori..."

**BRUGH!**

Saat dibuka pintu, Shikamaru dikejutkan sebuah badan yang jatuh dari atas. Shikamaru menengadah ke atas, lalu ke bawah. Kedua matanya lebar, karena di bawah depan pintu utama keluarga Hyuuga, terbaring sudah anak sulung keluarga Haruno.

"Sasori?" tanya Shikamaru, bingung. "Kenapa kamu?"

Lelaki berambut merah sutera ini bangun, dia mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sasori melambaikan tangan. "Hai."

"H-hai juga." Shikamaru menyadari ini bukan saatnya sapa-sapaan. Lelaki nanas ini bersedekap. "Apanya hai-hai-an? Kalau kamu datang dari atas sana. Memangnya kamu lagi apa di atas sana sih?"

"Ooh... itu." Sasori menepuk bagian depan kemeja, dan pergelangan tangannya. "Tadi aku pakai pesawat heli, jadinya aku pulang pakai parasut. Tidak tahunya nyangkut di atas pohon rumah paman Hiashi, makanya aku meronta, akhirnya aku jatuh deh." Sasori cengengesan. "Maaf, deh."

Shikamaru menyipit. "Bilang-bilang kalau kamu mau pulang. Bukan begini caranya, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Bunyi aneh terdengar di sekitar mereka. Shikamaru melihat sekitarnya, tidak ada bunyi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju ke perut lelaki merah sutera tersebut. Sasori mengacak rambut bagian belakang, tersenyum sumringah. "Hehehe... aku lapar."

"Sudah, ayo masuk." Shikamaru mundur ke samping, membiarkan Sasori masuk. Setelah menutup pintu, Shikamaru dan Sasori meminta Hinata dan Sakura memasakkan makanan untuk mereka. Mereka hanya mengiyakan.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Mulai dari kediaman keluarga Namikaze yang sepi, hampa, tidak ada suara berisik melainkan suara kegaduhan di lantai dua. Beberapa kamar tidur tersedia di lantai ini. Inilah rumah yang memiliki rahasia luar biasa dalamnya. Seperti sihir. Rata-rata anggota-anggota pemilik rumah ini cerdas semua. Tidak ada lebih, tidak ada yang kurang. Semua sama rata.

Acara kegaduhan tidak digubris oleh kedua wanita yang sedang menonton acara di TV. Mereka meng-_gossip_ acara-acara yang ada hubungan di acara mereka tonton. Mereka tidak menyadari ada seorang anak lelaki masuk dapur di mana makanan-makanan yang telah dipersiapkan nanti malam.

Lelaki bayangan ini membawa sebuah botol aneh berbentuk bulat. Dia menaburkan ke makanan paling disukai oleh Naruto. Dengan sigap, lelaki ini pun memberikan isi botol aneh ke makanan tersebut. Setelah itu, dia melarikan diri tanpa mengetahui jejak satu pun.

Sesaat bayangan itu kembali ke kamar gaduh tersebut, ada anak berusia belasan tahun sedang menguap melihat bayangan aneh dari lantai satu ke lantai dua, lalu ke kamar kakak tercintanya. Anak ini bisa menduga siapa orang itu.

"Apa dia kerasukan sesuatu? Seperti bukan dia saja." Anak laki-laki berambut pirang emas ini merentangkan tangan ke atas untuk menguatkan tangannya yang pegal-pegal. "Haah... aku ngantuk."

Di sinilah makan malam tiba. Suasana ini terdengar ribut di mata dan telinga orang-orang yang berseliweran di depan rumah mereka. Di arena perumahan sunyi seperti ini di Konoha, hanya rumah Namikaze yang selalu ribut setiap hari.

Di sinilah mereka, berbincang-bincang sambil melahap makanan yang ada. Dua wanita penuh sayang ini menyendok nasi ke piring mereka dan memberikan mereka makanan kesukaan.

Naruto dengan mie ramennya dan pizza. Deidara hanya makan ikan asin beserta mie super pedas. Sasuke dengan ikan bakar dicampur nasi putih. Kiba dan Shino lebih mengutamakan sayur dan ikan bakar yang dipanggang matang. Gaara dengan nasi putih dan telur kesukaan.

Sedangkan dua wanita, hanya memakan makanan sesuai calon bayi mereka. Mereka tidak terlalu makan banyak karena tengah malam nanti, mereka berdua pasti makan lagi. Walau Cuma sedikit.

Suasana riang gembira di meja makan terus berlanjut. Selesai makan malam, mereka kembali melakukan sesuatu di ruang bawah tanah. Baru seperempat langkah saat membuka gerbang bawah tanah, lelaki durian ini merasakan suatu hal aneh di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba memperhatikan langkah Naruto yang berhenti sambil menekan dadanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi, aku merasa aneh di dalam tubuhku."

Rasa bergejolak itu muncul. Aneh memang, tidak dipungkiri. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Naruto kembali melangkah ke ruang bawah tanah. Di saat dirinya masuk, tatapan aneh dan kaget diberikan oleh mereka kepadanya. Lelaki durian ini bingung.

"Kalian kenapa?" merasakan suara aneh di mulutnya. Naruto menunduk dan menatap tangannya berubah jadi kecil. "Eh? Aku kenapa? Aku jadi kecil."

Lelaki bersurai merah menghampiri dan berjongkok agar setara dengan tubuhnya. "Ada apa denganmu, Naruto? Kenapa tubuhmu jadi mengecil?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh. Dicari-cari botol ramuan yang pernah dibuatnya. Tidak ada! Botol itu tidak ada! Kenapa bisa? Ada seseorang yang mengambil ramuan itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sasuke mencurigai beberapa orang di dalam ruangan ini. Tetapi, siapa?

Naruto mendongak ke arah pemuda berambut biru dongker. "Cacuke! Apa tidak ada lamuan yang mengembalikan aku?!"

Dengan sangat menyesal, Sasuke memakai bahasa isyarat (note: bahasa tangan). _"Tidak ada ramuan untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku belum membuatnya."_

Lelaki nanas tadinya berusia dua puluh tahunan, sekarang berubah menjadi anak kecil berumur tiga tahun. Dia terus menghentangkan kedua kaki ke atas lantai bawah tanah. Sasuke menyesal tidak membuat penangkalnya. Sedangkan adik laki-lakinya Deidara, terus melihat orang dicurigai itu.

"_Mau apa dia sebenarnya? Apa dia sengaja membuat kak Naruto sekecil ini?"_ ucapnya dalam hati. Kecurigaannya tentang orang itu benar-benar mengarah pada perselisihan memperebutkan hati seorang gadis. _"Jangan-jangan..."_

"Lebih baik kita buat ramuan penyembuh." Kiba mengusap pelipisnya. "Butuh berapa lama untuk membuatnya?"

Sasuke menghadap ke Kiba, memperlihatkan penjelasan menggunakan bahasa isyarat. _"Butuh dua-tiga hari untuk membuatnya. Asalkan kalian membantuku."_

"Tidak masalah." Kiba tersenyum.

Senyuman sinis dilontarkan lelaki itu yang tadinya memberikan ramuan ke makanan Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam. Lelaki pantat ayam ini merasakannya. Dia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kita mulai sekarang!"

Tidak tanggung-tanggung mereka melakukannya demi sahabat dan sepupu mereka tercinta, Namikaze Naruto. Naruto girang kesenangan tidak terkira. Pemuda di sampingnya menyipitkan mata, berencana agar ramuan itu tidak berhasil.

Punya rencana bagus, Deidara menepuk bahu sang kakak. "Kak Naruto, untuk saat ini kakak tidak boleh keluar rumah. Jika kak Hinata memanggilmu, aku bilang kakak lagi pergi. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Ide bagus," sahut lelaki berambut merah tersenyum senang. Deidara dikagetkan oleh itu semua. Dia juga senang ada orang yang menyetujui usulannya. Gaara menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, memohon. "Kumohon padamu untuk jangan keluar rumah dulu."

Ya ampun. Walaupun cara seperti itu sangat bijak, tetapi mengundang malapetaka. Bencana yang akan datang sesuai tuntutan orang itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, orang-orang ini menyutujui usulan atau ide dari Deidara demi sahabat, saudara, dan kakak tercinta. Jika dibiarkan, Naruto pasti kena imbasnya.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi, di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata beserta anggota keluarga yang lain selesai makan malam. Mereka terus mengobrol tentang laki-laki disukainya. Sampai-sampai sang saudara jadi uring-uringan ingin menghancurkan laki-laki yang telah merebut hati adik-adik tersayangnya.

Kedua lelaki ini mendekati adik-adiknya lagi tengah duduk santai di layar televisi. "Apa yang kalian bincangkan tanpa sepengetahuan kami?" tanya Shikamaru memulai pertanyaan.

Gadis musim semi ini menopang dagu, menantang Shikamaru. "Mau tahu saja urusan orang. Kenapa tidak cari sendiri sana?"

"Hei, aku ini sepupumu begitu juga saudara angkatmu. Jadi, hargai aku!" geram Shikamaru berkacak pinggang seperti seorang ibu-ibu memarahi anak-anaknya.

"Kak Shikamaru, kami tidak membincangkan apa pun. Beneran kok," sahut Hinata mengacungkan dua jari tanda perdamaian. Lelaki berambut sutera merah halus menghela napas, dan menyiku lengan Shikamaru.

"Jangan terlalu _over_, Shika. Kasihan mereka."

Sakura kegirangan mendengar kalimat dari kakaknya."Kyaaa! Kak Sasori memang paling TOP deh. Nanti aku carikan jodoh buatmu deh, sebagai hadiah."

Sasori menggeleng, mengangkat tangan menyerah. "Ogah. Memangnya aku cowok apaan."

Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya, bersilang tangan. Hinata tersenyum menenangkan agar Sakura tidak apa-apa. Perbincangan ini berlanjut dengan ejekkan dari Sakura, Sasori dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan di depan Sakura, Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa.

**CTAAR!**

Baru ada perbincangan mengenai laki-laki penggaet hati wanita, terdengar suara petir menggelegar. Suara itu mengagetkan gadis musim semi yang tadinya duduk tiba-tiba memeluk kakak sulungnya, sedangkan Hinata dilindungi oleh Shikamaru.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru terkejut. Beralih kemudian ke jendela besar dan menyibak tirai yang menutupinya. Ada cahaya merah menjulang ke atas dengan percikan api berwarna merah pekat. "Lagi-lagi keluarga Namikaze."

"Mereka lagi?" tanya lelaki sutera merah tersebut, mengangkat alis sebelah. Dihampiri Shikamaru dan mengintip untuk mengetahui suara ledakan berasal dari mana. "Astaga, mereka tidak ada kapok-kapoknya."

Suara pintu terbuka, asap keluar dari dalam rumah. Ada beberapa orang mengibas-ngibaskan asap yang mengepul sambil berteriak dengan lantangnya.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

"GYAAA! SUSAH BANGET BIKIN RAMUAN ITU?! SUEER!" teriak lelaki berambut hitam kecokelatan bersimpuh sambil memukul tanah berumput. "DEMI TUHAAAN!"

Sumpah serapah dikeluarkan si lelaki anjing tersebut. Lelaki berambut pantat ayam ini terus-terus berusaha. Hasilnya malah sebaliknya. Hancur, musnah, kebakaran, asap mengepul. Artinya pembuatan ramuan itu... GAGAL TOTAL!

Seperti yang dilontarkan lainnya, anak SMP di Konoha mencurigai seseorang sedari tadi mondar-mandir sana sini. Lebih tepatnya merusak ketimbang membantu. Tetapi, orang itu tidak berada di sini melainkan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menenangkan kedua kakak pemilik rumah ini.

Awal kejadian dimulai oleh Sasuke yang mencari bahan-bahan, tiba-tiba saja Gaara minta diajari cara membuat obat ramuan itu. Sasuke tidak keberatan asalkan jangan mengganggu hasil penelitiannya.

Kiba dan Shino membantu sana sini, tidak melakukan kecurigaan apa pun. Entah berapa lama, ada yang sengaja menyenggol mereka sedang meracik tanaman obat penyembuh. Bahan-bahan tadi di tangan Gaara tertumpah semua ke dalam panci besar. Kedua orang ini justru kaget melihat aroma menyengat di dalam panci. Gelembung-gelembung besar terus mencuat ke atas. Bersembur ke segala arah.

Akhirnya... ledakan itu terjadi setelah lambang tengkorak muncul dari bawah tungku panci. Setidaknya mereka menyelamatkan diri masing-masing membawa Naruto di gendongan Sasuke. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya karena tidak bisa membuat ramuan yang lebih baik.

Suara kilat muncul. Guncangan besar menimpa rumah mereka yang kokoh. Membuat para penduduk perumahan terkejut dan sontak berlari keluar. Rumah Namikaze yang tahan pada apa pun termasuk ledakan. Tadinya hancur atapnya berubah baik kembali. Rumah Namikaze adalah rumah sihir yang diberikan oleh pemiliknya sebelum wafat.

Almarhum Minato mengembangkan proyeknya menjadi sebuah inspirasi resmi sebelum menikahi Kushina, ibu Deidara dan Naruto. Proyek itu adalah memberikan sihir pada rumahnya agar kebal dari apa pun. Tidak ada yang mengetahui rumah ini kecuali Hiashi Hyuuga.

Sepak terjang dari para teman-teman yang tadi berusaha sebaik-baiknya malah kecewa berat karena selalu gagal dalam melakukan. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kalau Gaara tidak menyenggol bahu Kiba tadi.

Lelaki penyuka anjing ini tadinya membenamkan wajah di rerumputan basah akibat cairan-cairan ramuan, mengangkat wajahnya, matanya membulat. Gaara? Anak itu sengaja melakukannya? Demi siapa? Pandangan Kiba teralihkan oleh gadis bersurai biru panjang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka bersama kedua lelaki dan sahabat tercintanya.

"Hinata?"

"Ka-kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu duduk bersimpuh di depan Kiba. Matanya masih membulat. Hinata jadi gugup di depannya. "A-ada apa, Kiba?"

"KAKAK! BANGUNLAH!"

Teriakan Deidara membangunkan Kiba dari lamunannya. Kiba terkejut melihat Naruto terbaring terlentang tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke, Shino dan Kiba mendekati lelaki durian itu bersamaan Hinata yang menyusulnya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tercengang menatap tubuh Naruto berubah jadi kecil. "Na-Naruto?"

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sasori yang merupakan seorang dokter, menggeser tubuh anak-anak muda agar dirinya bisa mendekati lelaki kecil tersebut. Sasori mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, menekan di bagian nadinya. "Dia masih hidup."

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata senang bukan kepalang. Berkat rangkulan dari sahabat, Hinata tenang. Tadi sempat kaget, tetapi kekagetannya berubah jadi senang karena lelaki disukainya selamat.

"Kita butuhkan adalah napas buatan." Sasori melemparkan pandangan ke arah mereka yang berdiri di sekitar, begitu pula yang duduk. "Dengan napas buatan, anak ini bisa terselamatkan."

Gadis malam di musim panas ini melepaskan rangkulan dari Sakura, dan menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Naruto. "Biarkan aku melakukannya!" katanya, mantab.

"Serius kamu?" tanya Sasori tidak percaya. Hinata mengangguk jelas. Sasori menyuruh Hinata di samping sebelah Naruto. "Saat aku menekan dadanya untuk membuat jantungnya bergerak, kamu cepat-cepat kasih oksigen. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengerti dan paham apa maksudnya.

Akhirnya Sasori menekan dada Naruto berulang-ulang. Hinata pun mencium Naruto setelah penekanan di dada mulai berhenti. Napas Hinata masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Aroma khas paling diingat di benak lelaki durian ini. Walaupun dia bertubuh kecil, tetapi dia mampu merasakan aroma milik gadis disukainya.

Oksigen datang bertubi-tubi muncul lewat rongga mulut menuju tenggorokan. Naruto merasakan mual di perutnya karena oksigen berlebihan. Setelah menggeliat sejenak, Sasori menyuruh Hinata berhenti memberikan napas buatan.

Napas Naruto tercekat. Dia berusaha bangkit dan terbatuk-batuk. Sungguh tidak percaya, nyawa Naruto terselamatkan. Harga diri Sasori yang tadinya berusaha sebaik-baiknya akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Mata lelaki berambut kuning emas seperti matahari terbuka. Mata biru langitnya kabur. Naruto mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Pandangannya telah terang benderang. Memangnya lampu?

Langit malam menghiasi pandangannya. Tatapan khawatir diperlihatkan dari wajah orang-orang dikenalnya. Pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah gadis berambut biru tersebut, lagi tersenyum haru menahan tangis.

"Hi... na... ta..."

"Na-Naruto..." Perasaan lega menghampiri. Dipeluk laki-laki disukainya. Helaian napas diucapkan di mulut beberapa orang yang mendekati Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangan mengusap-usap punggung Hinata.

"Aku... baik-baik saja." Merasa dirinya tidak bersuara cadel lagi dan tangannya bukan sekecil tadi, Naruto bangkit dalam keadaan duduk. Hinata tadi dipeluknya, didorong. Untung tangan bebas Naruto, menahan punggungnya agar tidak jatuh.

Mereka yang tadi bingung merasa terkejut. Tubuh Naruto telah kembali... seperti semula! Hebat sekali! Padahal tadi mereka mati-matian membuat ramuan untuk menyembuhkan Naruto.

Tentunya itu berkat kekuatan cinta. Sekali cinta bisa menyembuhkan sihir yang berkecamuk di tubuh. Berkat cinta, sihir apa pun bisa dikalahkan. Itu adalah cinta tulus yang diberikan Hinata untuk Naruto. Oh, _so sweet_!

"Syukurlah kamu kembali, Naruto." Tanpa aling-aling, Kiba memeluk Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Sakura masih melongo, tetapi kemudian tersadarkan karena pemuda disukainya menepuk bahu, mengacungkan satu jari di depan mulutnya.

"Sasuke?" Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya tersenyum datar. Gadis musim semi ini memicingkan mata sembari menatap mata lelakinya. "Kenapa tidak membalas ucapanku?"

"Ooh..." Kiba buru-buru berbicara. "Sasuke ini tidak bisa bicara akibat penelitiannya. Makanya... aduuh... sakit, Sasuke."

Jitakan landai dari pemuda beriris hitam menjitak kepala Kiba. Kiba meringis kesakitan merasakan kesakitan amat sangat dikepala. Jadi, di usap-usap itu kepala agar mau berhenti sakitnya.

"Kejaaam..."

Sakura tidak bisa mendengar suara bariton khas dari pemuda gelap datar ini. Kemudian tatapan Sakura teralihkan oleh lelaki berambut merah, bermata panda. Gadis ini terhanyut oleh bencinya ekspresi ini. Tentu saja lelaki ini tidak menyadari kalau dirinya diperhatikan oleh Sakura.

Arah pandangan Gaara tertuju pada Naruto yang cengengesan sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata. Baru kali ini tatapan menusuk dari si mata panda kepada Naruto membuat Sakura bergidik. Sasuke yang menyadarinya, melirik lewat bahunya. Senyumannya berubah menyeringai.

"_Sudah kuduga, kalau memang dia biang keladinya."_

Buru-buru Sakura bangkit, mendekati Hinata dan menariknya menjauh dari Naruto. Seperti semacam sihir atau apalah namanya, Sakura sengaja melakukan itu agar Hinata tidak termakan apa pun dari lelaki di sana, berdiri memandangi mereka penuh kebencian.

Hinata mendongak, meringis karena tarikan tangan di lengannya terasa sakit. "Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa menarik-narikku?"

"Kita harus pergi. Ini sudah malam. Tidak baik buat kita." Sakura melirik Gaara tersenyum samar-samar di wajahnya yang datar. Raut wajahnya menandakan incaran dimulai dari gadis bersurai itu. "Besok 'kan, ke sini lagi. Jadi, aku mau pulang. Aku capek."

"Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar adanya, Hinata." Tanpa malu-malu, lelaki durian ini mencium pipi Hinata agar Hinata mau menyetujui sarannya. "Pergilah bersama Sakura. Besok kita bertemu lagi."

"Na-Naruto..." Hinata memegang pipi yang dicium oleh Naruto. Sejujurnya, gadis ini tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto. Dia belum mengutarakan perasaannya. Akhirnya, Hinata setuju pada sarannya. Dia bangkit dan tarikan di lengannya terlepas, akan tetapi berubah jadi rangkulan. "Aku pergi dulu, teman-teman."

"_Have a nice dream!_"

Lambaian disertakan senyuman oleh keempat orang ini. Mereka menuju rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Di saat anggota keluarga Hyuuga telah masuk ke kediamannya di seberang sana, saudara sepupu serta sahabat membantu lelaki berambut durian berdiri.

Waspada pada tingkah laku aneh dibuat oleh Gaara, Sasuke menyuruh teman-temannya pergi duluan membawa serta Naruto. Deidara, anak kecil masih berstatus siswa SMP, berdiri di tempat sambil mendengarkan apa yang diutarakan pemuda berambut biru dongker kepada pemuda berambut merah gelap.

Menggunakan bahasa tangan, Sasuke dibantu oleh Deidara di dekatnya. Sasuke tidak berniat mengajak Deidara untuk membantunya, tetapi anak kecil ini tahu ulah Gaara yang dicurigainya tadi.

"_Apa maumu? Apa kamu mau menyingkirkan saudara sepupumu sendiri?" _Deidara berbicara lewat suara menggantikan Sasuke yang tidak berbicara. Biarpun Sasuke yang berbicara, Deidara yang termasuk cerdas mengikuti gerakan tangan itu, lalu membantunya dengan cara berbicara. _"Kamu bukan Gaara yang aku kenal. Kamu bukan Gaara!"_

Secara tersembunyi, Gaara tersenyum diam-diam. Ekspresinya ketahuan di mata mereka. Gaara adalah sosok pemuda kalem, tidak banyak tingkah, tidak menyukai perempuan yang tidak dia kenal. Mana mungkin seorang Sabaku no Gaara menyukai Hyuuga Hinata dalam sekejap.

Gaara melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Deidara dan Sasuke. "Ya! Aku bukan Gaara! Aku meminjam sosok Sabaku no Gaara untuk merebut hati Hyuuga Hinata."

"_Lalu, kamu siapa memangnya? Dilirik-lirik kamu bukan penghuni perumahan ini." _Sasuke mengusap dagunya, berpikir serius. _"Kamu itu siapa?"_

"Tidak usah jauh-jauh kok. Aku ini penggemar Hyuuga Hinata. Berkat dia yang pernah menolongku setahun lalu sebelum aku tertabrak truk dan mati di hadapannya yang menangis karenaku." Kedua mata Deidara dan Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Mereka menegak ludah kalau orang di depannya adalah orang yang sudah mati. "Aku adalah roh gentayangan memiliki sihir seperti kalian. Aku bisa meniru tubuh seseorang dan memanfaatkannya. Contohnya, Sabaku no Gaara."

"Ke-kejam..."

Kepalan tangan di sisi Sasuke ditampakkan. Ingin sekali menampar laki-laki di hadapannya, tetapi dia menahannya demi pemuda yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya. Sasuke ingin mengetahui keberadaan Gaara. Oh, astaga... jangan sampai Gaara diguliti, dicambuk oleh entah apa namanya, atau diikat. Sasuke terlalu banyak nonton film. Duh!

Gaara palsu ingin mengobrol lagi, tetapi karena jitakan landai dari seorang wanita hamil berhasil terjun ke kepalanya yang berwarna merah. Gaara bergidik, bulunya meremang. Penuh keragu-raguan, Gaara menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita hamil dua bulan membawa sapu lidi dan mengetuknya ke lantai.

"Kalian berdua..." Sasuke dan Deidara buru-buru masuk ke dalam, tidak mau dengar omelan wanita hamil. Wanita itu menatap Gaara, tajam setajam pisau. "MASUK KE DALAM, SABAKU NO GAARA!"

Tanpa aling-aling, Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah. Wanita bernama Temari ini benar-benar kuat dalam memerintah. Heran deh dengan kebijakannya yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapa pun termasuk suaminya. Wanita itu menghentangkan ujung sapu lidi ke atas lantai dan berbalik badan, masuk ke dalam rumah Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

Malam gelap begini memang cocok untuk auman dari serigala. Di sekitar sana terdapat hutan gelap, banyak kuburan, banyak hantu gentayangan. Begitulah dilakukan si Gaara palsu menyelundup keluar lewat jendela. Biasanya hantu suka tembus pandang, tetapi karena dia memakai tubuh manusia hidup. Ya ampun, anak itu malah menabrak dinding. Hidung hampir bengkok gara-gara tertabrak dinding rumah.

"Aduuh... sakit banget, nih hidung. Lebih enak jadi hantu daripada manusia. Tidak bisa menebus dinding. Karma deh," ngeluh Gaara palsu. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Gaara mengambil botol ramuan berwarna pink. Karena tidak bisa menembus dinding, Gaara lebih baik lewat belakang saja. Lebih mudah.

Gaara keluar dengan cara mengendap-endap. Semua orang tidak ada yang tahu, tetapi karena Deidara suka buang air kecil di tengah malam. Sehabis dari toilet, dia mengikuti ke mana orang itu pergi.

"Apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini?" tanya Deidara menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu di mana Gaara mengendap-endap keluar. Karena takut pada malam hari, Deidara lebih mending masuk ke rumah daripada mengikuti Gaara yang tidak tahu arah tujuan. "Malas, ah. Mending tidur saja. Apalagi sudah malam pula." Bilang saja kalau kamu penakut, bodoh. "_Sorry_, yeee. Aku bukan penakut, tetapi malas lihat gelapnya malam." Dasar!

Gelapnya malam, langkah Gaara tidak terkendali. Yang dia inginkan adalah gadis itu menjadi milik seutuhnya. Sebenarnya penulis belum tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Susah memang, lagi cari yang cocok saja untuknya.

"Ssstt... jangan berisik." Hey, kamu. Enak saja bilang saya berisik. Itu 'kan kamu! Gaara mengernyit mendengar suara bersahut-sahutan yang diucapkan sang penulis. Pemuda bersurai merah berjalan sambil berjinjit layaknya seorang serigala mengendap.

Karena tidak tahu aturan pakai botol ramuan berwarna merah muda. Jadinya, dia menaruhnya di depan perkarangan rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Di sekeliling rumah itu dikasih cairan berwarna merah muda. Ada gambar-gambar _Love-love_-an di sana. Waah... rasanya apa bakal terjadi, ya? Jika seluruh rumah berubah jadi... CINTA.

Puas pada perasaannya. Dia berbalik badan menuju kediaman Namikaze. Hm... apa dia tidak tahu kalau ramuan itu membuat rumah itu berubah jadi warna _pink_? Oke, saya mengernyit melihatnya. Oh, astaga...

.

.

.

.

Ayam berkotek-kotek menandakan matahari telah muncul di ufuk Timur. Burung-burung berkicau kencang. Langit-langit tadinya gelap yang ditemani cahaya bulan berubah jadi langit biru nan indah. Awan-awan putih muncul.

Terangnya matahari ini membuat seorang lelaki mengernyit menatap anak kecil berambut kuning emas tertidur di atas pohon. "Woy, Deidara. Apa yang kamu lakukan di atas sana?"

"Ung..." Anak laki-laki bernama Deidara, terjaga. Dia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Meneliti sekitarnya, tetapi tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya tadi tertidur di atas pohon malah jatuh dari atas pohon. "Waaa..."

**BRAAK!**

Lelaki itu meringis cara jatuhnya Deidara. Dia malah berjongkok untuk memastikan saudara sepupunya baik-baik saja. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Deidara mengusap wajahnya yang tertimpa tanah basah duluan. "Aku... kenapa bisa tidur di atas, ya?"

"Mana aku tahu." Kiba mengedikkan bahu.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Deidara mengingat sesuatu sebelum dia tertidur di atas pohon. Ooh... tadi malam gara-gara ketakutan, Deidara salah masuk kamar. Yang dia masuki malah kamar kakak perempuannya. Berkat bangunnya sang kakak, Deidara malah dihukum tidur di atas pohon di samping rumah.

Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan Deidara. "Wuahahaha... Makanya jangan terlalu penakut, adik kecil." Kiba mengacak-acak rambut kuning emas Deidara. Rambut tadi berantakan, sekarang berantakan lagi.

"Umm..." Deidara manyun. Tersadarkan oleh sesuatu, ada bunyi gebrakan pintu terbuka di depan sana. Kiba dan Deidara menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Hinata!"

Buru-buru Deidara bangkit dibantu Kiba. Mereka berlari ke depan di mana mata mereka membulat melihat keakraban Gaara dengan Hinata. _Oh, my god!_

"Lepaskan Hinata, Gaara!" Lelaki durian ini terkejut melihat dua sepasang insan saling berpelukan di depan matanya. Gemetaran hebat karena melihat gadis dicintainya dipeluk oleh saudara sepupunya sendiri. "Hentikan! Ini hanya mimpi!"

Semua sontak keluar dari rumah. Khusus untuk Sasuke, Shino dan beberapa anggota lainnya yang baru datang dari luar negeri. Semua terbelalak kaget melihat kejadian di depan mata mereka sendiri.

Gadis itu terus bergelayutan di pelukan pemuda bermata panda. Naruto bergidik melihatnya. Dua orang paling disayanginya saling menyukai tanpa sepengetahuannya sendiri. Air mata tidak bisa ditahannya, tumpah keluar.

"Kumohon... jangan lakukan itu di depanku..." Naruto bersujud memohon pada dua orang itu. Semua yang berada di sana yang mengenal Naruto, tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. "Kumohon..."

Sasuke mencium sesuatu tidak beres di sini. Segera balik badan dan mengubek-ngubek semua barang-barangnya. Dia tidak menemukan apa pun. Tidak kecurigaan barangnya dicuri.

"_Apa maksudnya...? Kenapa dalam satu malam saja, gadis itu malah menyukai Gaara?"_

Pemuda berambut kuning emas terus meraung-raung meminta penjelasan pada Hinata. Hinata tidak peduli terutama Gaara. Ada senyum menyeringai terbentuk di bibir Gaara. Sekarang, Hinata adalah miliknya.

Mari kembali ke malam di mana Hinata tertidur. Waktu itu, Hinata dan Sakura tertidur pulas. Tidak tahu menahu soal ramuan disebarkan di sekitar rumahnya. Aroma tercium di hidung mereka. Eh? Mereka? Jangan-jangan... ah, tidak boleh curiga.

Kembali lagi ke cerita, sepanjang malam, Hinata terus mengingat masa-masanya bersama Gaara, melupakan Naruto, pemuda dicintainya dari dulu. Sampai pagi tiba, Hinata terjaga dari tidurnya, merenggangkan tangan ke samping untuk melemaskan pegalnya tangan.

Hinata cepat-cepat ke tempatnya karena terus memikirkan Gaara, tidak memedulikan Sakura, Sasori dan Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas. Karena Gaara menunggu di depan rumah, di tengah jalan perumahan, Gaara merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar agar Hinata memeluknya.

Mereka terus berpelukan sampai lelaki berambut kuning keemasan durian tersebut keluar dan berteriak memanggil nama gadis disukainya. Sekarang, Naruto terus meraung-raung berharap ini sebuah mimpi belaka bukan kenyataan.

Karena tidak mau melihat gadis disukainya dipeluk oleh sepupunya. Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan tegaknya, menghampiri keduanya dan masuk ke dalam di antara mereka. Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata menjauh dari Gaara.

"Jangan sentuh gadisku, Gaara. Dia milikku. Kamu tidak boleh mengambilnya!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Baru kali ini Naruto frustasi sampai segitunya. Demi mempertahankan kisah cintanya yang meluap-luap. Mata birunya menatap tajam dan teduh ke arah wajah datar Gaara. Gaara mendengus.

"Hn. Kamu tidak pantas bersamanya. Akulah orang yang pantas bersamanya."

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto lagi. Naruto sadar, gadisnya lagi meronta-ronta di balik punggung tegap Naruto. Dia terus mengulurkan tangan, meminta pertolongan kepada Gaara. Naruto tidak mau melihatnya. "Kumohon, Hinata. Jangan pergi bersama Gaara!"

Tatapan mata perak Hinata kosong, Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Seperti sebuah hipnotis sesaat. Biarpun ada suara nyaring terdengar, Hinata tidak bergeming. Dia tetap mengulurkan tangan, mengarah pada Gaara. Gaara tersenyum melihatanya.

Naruto tidak tega. Dia menggeleng. Belum saatnya dia ikhlas dan pasrah, memberikan calon pacar sekaligus calon isteri kepada saudara sepupunya. Ini bukan Gaara. Ini bukan Gaara yang dikenalnya.

Mata biru Naruto menatap Gaara lekat-lekat. "Kamu bukan Gaara. Gaara tidak terpengaruh pada sosok gadis maupun wanita di dekatnya, karena Gaara lebih sering mengutamakan keluarga ketimbang percintaan."

"Lalu?"

"Dia tidak mungkin mendekati calon pacar saudaranya yang selalu dianggap sahabat! Kamu bukan Gaara!" teriak Naruto, menahan tangis. Ah, hatinya sakit jika terus menahan Hinata lama-lama. Pasrah saja? Tidak. Belum saatnya dia pasrah. "Aku... tidak akan memberikan dia kepadamu."

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Gaara mengambil botol kuning dari sakunya, membuka tutup botolnya, dan menyiramkan isinya ke arah Naruto. Naruto terkena cairan ramuan berwarna kuning.

Penjagaan tidak ketat, Hinata berlari ke arah Gaara. Lelaki berambut kuning emas terbatuk-batuk akibat ramuan itu. Tubuhnya berubah jadi seorang perempuan. Ugh! Naruko! Dia berubah jadi saudara kembarnya, Naruko! Oh, astaga.

"Ka-kakak?" Deidara yang berada di sana takjub pada penglihatannya. Kakak tersayangnya berubah menjadi kakak perempuannya satu lagi, kak Naruko. "Kak Naruto jadi kak Naruko?"

"Sasuke!" panggil Kiba berteriak. Sasuke berlari keluar. Sasuke mulutnya menganga memandangi saudara sepupunya berada di tempat ini.

"_Tidak mungkin. Naruko? Kamu pulang?"_

Merasa mendengar isi hati Sasuke, Kiba menjitak kepalanya. "Bukan! Itu Naruto yang berubah menjadi Naruko."

_Seenaknya saja memukul orang, _batin Sasuke dalam hati. Sepertinya Gaara sudah keterlaluan melakukan segala cara demi menghancurkan Naruto, saudara sepupunya sendiri. Tetapi, apa benar Gaara melakukan ini semua? Walau tadi malam, Sasuke sudah mengatakan kalau dia bukanlah Gaara.

"Aduuh... jangan bilang, Gaara mau mengajak Hinata pergi?" Kiba menggigit buku-buku jarinya sampai merah-merah. Rasa sakit itu hilang, karena rasa sakit Naruto tentulah ditampakkan beda dengan jari-jarinya.

Seperti isyarat dari Kiba, Gaara meminta Hinata untuk ikut jalan-jalan bersama dengannya. Hinata menurut. Naruto alias Naruko tidak mau membiarkan itu terjadi. Tanpa andil-andil, Naruto menahan tangan Hinata agar jangan pergi.

"Aku mohon, Hinata. Tolong, jangan pergi." Naruto mengemis supaya Hinata balik, tetapi tidak ada tanggapan. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Dia tidak butuh kamu!" Gaara menepis tangan Naruto, merangkul bahu Hinata dan membawanya pergi. Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan wajah perempuan.

Dan tetangga datang-datang untuk melihat pemandangan aneh. Masa perempuan membutuhkan perempuan. Nanti dikira Hinata lesbong lagi, penyuka sesama perempuan. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto telah berubah jadi Naruko. Tentu di pandangan mata mereka yang telanjang, sesungguhnya memang seperti itu.

Sasuke menghela napas. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah bola plastik. Sebelum dilemparkan ke jalanan, sebelum tetangga menghampiri mereka, Sasuke berlari menghampiri Naruto dan membawanya masuk. Sasuke pun melemparkan bola itu ke jalanan.

**BOOM!**

Asap warna warni keluar dari bola tersebut. Mereka mengerti maksud dari pengumpulan asap itu. Berkat asap itu pula, orang-orang tadi mau menghampiri, terbatuk-batuk dan juga pandangan kabur akibat asap itu. Tentu... itu gas air mata. Wkwkwkwkw!

Pintu tertutup rapat. Mencegah terjadinya marabahaya, Sasuke meminta Kiba untuk mengabsen keluarga. Semuanya hadir. Walau semua terkejut pada perubahan Naruto, tetapi Naruto tidak bisa terlalu banyak bicara. Dirinya telah sakit hati dicampakkan oleh Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini, kak Sasuke? Bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kak Naruto?" tanya Deidara, harap berharap. Sesungguhnya, Deidara tidak mau kakak kesayangannya berubah jadi cewek yang merupakan kakak perempuan alias saudara kembar Naruto.

Selain Deidara, masih ada Menma sebagai kakak kembar Naruto juga. Tetapi, karena Menma belajar di luar negeri, jadi tidak bisa datang ke Konoha. Mereka semuanya ada enam bersaudara.

Oke, dimulai dari Karin sebagai anak perempuan tertua. Nagato sebagai anak lelaki tertua, statusnya sebagai saudara kedua. Ada tiga saudara kembar, Menma, Naruto dan Naruko. Menma, anak paling tertua. Lahir lima belas menit dari Naruto. Waktu mereka rata-rata lima belas menit. Dan, yang terakhir adalah Deidara.

Kenapa harus lima belas menit? Di saat tengah malam, Kushina mati-matian mengeluarkan bayi pertama. Susah keluarinnya, Kushina tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya Kushina kehabisan napas. Berkat sumpah dari Kushina, anak bayi pertama si kembar, Menma berhasil keluar. Bayinya tidak menangis, malah menahan tangis. Lihat saja bibirnya bergetar. Dokter dibuat pusing olehnya.

Kedua, muncullah Naruto di lima belas menit kemudian. Naruto tidak diberikan sumpah karena Naruto selalu patuh. Beda dengan Menma yang masih ingin berada di kandungan sang ibu. Meskipun Naruto dan Menma lahir di hari yang sama, tetapi Naruko, anak kembar terakhir, lahir di hari selanjutnya.

Keren, bukan? Makanya, biarpun anak kembar. Banyak orang mengira Naruko bukan saudara kembar mereka. Habisnya, tanggal mereka berbeda. Itu terucapkan setelah melihat kejeniusan mereka selama ini.

Menma belajar ke Jerman demi berambisi menjadi seorang pengusaha seperti sang kakek. Dia mau menjadi pengusaha yang bijak, tahu soal perkembangan ekonomi. Sudah tiga tahun, Menma menjalaninya.

Sedangkan Naruko yang mengembangkan hidupnya di Amerika sebagai penyanyi dan pelukis. Dua peranan paling susah digeluguti. Yang penting dia mampu. Sekarang dia jadi penyanyi terkenal. Semua orang mengeluk-elukkan namanya. Mungkin saja, para masyarakat penghuni perumahan menyadari kalau artis datang bukan terkejut melihat masalah perempuan suka sesama perempuan.

Beda dengan Naruto lebih memilih tinggal di Konoha, Jepang bersama sang adik. Walaupun ada Karin di sini yang hamil anak Yahiko, Naruto tidak mau meninggalkan rumah ini dan juga saudara-saudara sepupunya.

Tetapi, sekarang lihatlah... Naruto memasang kesedihan. Ditinggal oleh calon kekasih. Siapa yang tidak tahan pada ekspresinya yang sungut. Rasanya dia mau bunuh diri. Eh, tidak kok. Dia tidak bakal bunuh diri. Kalau dia mau bunuh diri, cincang Sasuke saja, ya. Weits, jangan marah ya, Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menggebrak meja. Suaranya tidak keluar, tetapi ada helaan napas diderukannya. Bahan-bahannya telah habis di ruang bawah tanah, tidak ada persediaan apa-apa lagi.

Mampus dia jika tidak mengembalikan Naruto seperti semula. Ibunya bakal mencekik dirinya. Coba saja kakaknya berada di sini, pasti rintangan ini bisa diatasinya. Tidak! Sasuke memang boleh mengharapkan sang kakak, tetapi bukan saatnya merajut. Seorang lelaki itu harus teguh pada prinsipnya agar suatu saat nanti bisa konsisten pada ucapannya.

Sasuke berputar badan, menatap Kiba dan Shino. _"Kita ke hutan mencari bahan-bahan yang dicari. Apa kalian bisa membantuku?"_

Kiba dan Shino mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum.

Baru melangkah keluar, ada orang dikenalnya. Dialah Sai, Lee dan Ino. Mereka adalah salah satu sahabat terbaik yang pernah miliki. Di sana juga ada Kisame dan Kakuzu, orang-orang yang seumuran sama Shikamaru, Sasori, Temari, Karin dan Neji. Untung di saat seperti ini, mereka bisa menjaga Naruko (Naruto) agar tidak meraung-raung atau mencoba melakukan hal tidak diinginkan.

Kiba memandangi Deidara yang terus berada di dekat Naruto. "Apa kamu juga mau ikut bersama kami, Dei?"

"Eh?" Deidara mendongak, kaget. Soal pergi ke hutan, anak berstatus siswa SMP ini tidak tahu harus bicara. Lidahnya kelu, napasnya tertahan, dicengkram kain baju Naruto erat-erat membuat Naruto kesakitan. "Ah, aku minta maaf."

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak seratus persen terlalu frustasi maupun gila, dia masih normal. Digenggam erat tangan adiknya, remas-remas seperti mie remes. "Jangan suruh dia ikut kalian. Dia bersamaku saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah jangan banyak nanya. Kalian mau pergi, 'kan? Sebelum terlalu kesiangan, kalian harus balik ke sini, buat ramuan dan membuatku kembali seperti sedia kala," sahut Naruto. Suaranya kemanyuan, seperti Naruko. Ketiga orang ini menahan tawanya.

Setelah mereka pergi, barulah suara tertawa pun lepas. Suara itu membuat Naruto menyilang tangan. Mereka terlalu mengejeknya. Ditatap adik bungsunya dengan mata biru sekaligus bulu mata yang terlihat seperti anak perempuan kebanyakan. Rasanya Deidara juga ingin tertawa seperti kakak-kakak lainnya.

"Aku tahu," gumam Naruto dengan suara lembutnya. Tubuh Deidara gemetaran. "Kamu takut pada kegelapan. Jika kamu ke sana, pasti kamu berteriak histeris."

"Te-tentu saja, k-kak." Astaga, Deidara ingin tertawa. Soalnya di dekatnya ini bukan laki-laki pada umumnya, tetapi sudah berubah jadi wanita. Maksudnya, kakak perempuannya. Naruto memicingkan mata, menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh di matanya. "A-ada apa, kak?"

"Kamu tidak sedang menertawaiku, 'kan?"

"Tidaklah. Memangnya aku selalu menertawai kakak? Tidak, 'kan?" Ugh! Perutnya sakit menahan tawa terus menerus. Berputar-putar tidak tentu arah. Ingin sekali ke belakang. "Kakak, aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Aku tidak tahan."

"Pergi sana!"

Ueeek! Tidak enak rasanya, jika menertawakan orang di depannya. Nanti kena karma, yaitu kita pasti dipermalukan di depan orang-orang. Itu bisa menyebabkan kita trauma. Jadi, jangan sekali-sekali menertawakan orang atau mengejeknya.

Muncullah suara tertawa. Suara itu tentu milik anak kecil belasan tahun. Ya ampun, suaranya kencang banget. Bikin kuping sakit. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tertawa sambil BAB. Tahu BAB, 'kan? Buang Air Besar, itu kepanjangannya. Tadi itu hanya istilah.

.

.

.

.

Di hutan belakang perumahan, ketiga orang atau biasa enam orang mencari tanaman yang dicari Sasuke. Butuh waktu lama untuk mencarinya apalagi harus mendaki ke puncak. Untung mereka semua adalah pendaki profesional. Jika tidak, sudah tepar di bawah sana. Merengek minta pulang.

"Kita belum sampai, ya?" keluh gadis berambut pirang pendek. Dia memegang pohon sebagai sandaran. "Aku tidak bisa terus ke sana."

"Hei, jangan capek dulu. Bukankah kita orang terlatih? Masa baru sejalan sepuluh meter dari jalan, kamu sudah capek duluan." Lee dengan semangatnya menunjuk ke arah jalanan dan pintu gerbang hutan. Jaraknya masih sepuluh meter. Namanya juga perempuan, sekali berjalan, tentu mulutnya terus mengeluh. Hanya simpan di dalam hati.

"Tidak jauh kok. Di dekat pohon tinggi sana, kita menemukan bahan-bahannya." Kiba menjempolkan ke arah di mana Sasuke bersama Shino berada di tempat itu. Satu per satu, mereka mencabut bahan-bahan berupa dedaunan.

Ino mengembuskan napas, lelah. Tetapi, karena tidak mau kalah dari anak laki-laki, Ino meregangkan dan melatih tubuhnya agar tidak ngilu atau kesemutan. "Oke, aku ikut. Pulang nanti, ajari aku cara membuat ramuan mujarab."

"Terserah, deh."

Seberapa langkah mereka naik, mereka mendengar suara aneh. Kiba menghentikan langkah teman-temannya, mendekatkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya menyuruh mereka diam. Suara itu terdengar keras. Mereka bergidik ngeri, itu adalah Ino seorang.

Ino mendekati lelaki berambut klimis hitam tersebut, memeluk lengannya. Ino dan Sai celingak celinguk supaya bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

Arah suara tersebut berada di bawah kaki mereka. Kiba yang tidak kenal takut, melompat-lompat di atas tanah. Tanah itu hancur, meluncur ke bawah. Suara pekikan dari bawah sana mengejutkan keempat orang ini.

"Hei, kalau membuka jangan pakai kaki. Ngais tanah kek. Atau pakai sekop untuk membukanya!" Terdengar suara familiar. Kiba yang membawa senter kecil, menyalakannya dan mengarah ke bawah. Suara itu terus membentak marah. "Sakit mataku, tahu. Aku tidak bisa melihat!"

"Ga-Gaara?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi, anak anjing bodoh!"

Entah kenapa dia bisa berteriak kencang seperti itu. Walau suara itu terdengar familiar, tetapi itu bukan khas kalimat Gaara banget. Biasanya pemuda berambut merah acak-acakkan itu tidak pernah berteriak lantang di depan mereka.

Weleh, jangan bilang di situ ada si sang kakak? Atau jangan-jangan ada penculik? Oh, tidak. Mereka bisa mati. TIDAAKK!

"Bisakah kalian mengeluarkanku dari sini?" Khas Gaara banget. Kiba tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di dalam sana. Sepertinya ini adalah sebuah sumur tua. Akhirnya Lee dan Sai yang meloncat turun ke bawah.

**BUAGH!**

"Sakit, tahu! Pelan-pelan dong!" geram seseorang, entah siapa namanya. Tetapi, kata-kata yang dilontarkannya mirip sekali dengan dia. Selalu marah tidak jelas. Khas Kankurou banget. Eh?

"Ka-Kankurou?"

"Iya, memangnya siapa lagi?!" teriak lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu, diikat tangan di belakang punggungnya. Lee dan Sai tidak menyangka, selain Gaara, Kankurou juga berada di sini.

"Ng... kenapa kamu juga ikut-ikutan tertangkap?" tanya Lee sambil melepaskan tali ikatan mereka. Bisa dirasakan kalau tangan-tangan mereka terus diikat seperti ini. Sebetulnya mereka diculik itu karena alasan apa sih?

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja di saat aku bertemu Gaara di hutan menuju perjalanan pulang, aku disekap dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu orangnya. Tetapi, Gaara sempat lihat orangnya samar-samar."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Kaget? Tentu saja. Sai melihat Gaara tidak terlalu merespon. Secepat mungkin, mereka menggendong Gaara dan Kankurou naik ke atas. Oksigen di sini terlalu tipis, susah buat bernapas.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di atas, di dalam hutan. Sasuke dan Shino memandang pemandangan itu buru-buru menghampiri. Suara Sasuke tentu belum ada, justru dengan bantuan Kiba, Sasuke bisa mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi.

Syukurlah, Ino membawa minuman dan bekal. Namanya juga perempuan, jika terjadi sesuatu di dalam hutan misalnya dehidrasi, manusia pasti membutuhkan minuman. Perempuan melakukannya itu karena kewajiban.

Ino menyerahkan minumannya ke Kankurou dan Gaara. Sasuke berjongkok, lututnya bertumpu di atas tanah basah hutan. Selesai meminumnya dan meneguknya buru-buru, Sasuke melayangkan pertanyaan dibantu Kiba.

"_Kenapa bisa kalian berada di sini? Siapa yang menyekap kalian?"_

Gaara dan Kankurou tidak mau meminta penjelasan soal suara Sasuke yang hilang. Kankurou menyuruh adiknya untuk menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. Gaara menghela napas dan memutar otak.

"Waktu itu, di saat aku pulang dari _swalayan_. Aku dicegat oleh seseorang memakai mantel hitam. Dia pakai tudung makanya aku tidak bisa lihat wajahnya. Dia memintaku datang ke hutan belakang perumahan, aku menurut saja. Aku tidak mencurigai dia, tetapi aku melihat ada helaian rambut berwarna merah."

"_Merah?"_

Gaara mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "aku pikir itu kak Karin, ternyata bukan. Sesaat aku masuk hutan, aku merasakan tubuhku dingin. Aku juga mendengar suara kak Kankurou menyuruhku pulang, tetapi kakiku tidak bisa bergerak. Akhirnya orang misterius tersebut, membekap mulutku dengan tangannya yang dingin. Aku pingsan dan tidak tahu apa-apa setelahnya."

"_Hn, aneh sekali."_

Sasuke menekan dagunya, berpikir keras. Bukan Karin, kakak Naruto yang tertua. Seruan Kankurou membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang berpikir keras. Kankurou bertepuk tangan, langsung mengingat siapa orang tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Waktu dia membuat Gaara pingsan, aku melihat di samar-samar. Rambutnya panjang berwarna merah dan kulitnya seputih susu. Mirip banget dengan... bibi... Kushina." Sebenarnya Kankurou tidak mau menyebut nama bibinya. Mendengar nama itu seakan-akan menyatakan kematian Kushina itu aneh.

"Bibi Kushina?" Kiba menganga. Begitu pula dengan lainnya. "Tidak mungkin. Bibi Kushina 'kan..."

"_Secepatnya kita pulang. Kita harus memberikan Naruto ramuan penyembuh. Kasihan dia!" _seru Sasuke bangkit. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama berada di hutan gelap ini. Sebentar lagi hampir tengah hari menjelang sore. Kelima orang mengangguk.

Berkat bantuan mereka berlima, Gaara dan Kankurou bisa dirangkul. Sasuke jadi pemandunya. Berada di belakang untuk mencegah hal terburuk. Sasuke menggenggam erat bahan-bahan itu, berdoa semoga bisa cepat selesai.

"_Tunggu aku, Naruto!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bunyi ketukan berkali-kali terdengar di dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha. Rumah mewah, tetapi unik ini berdiri sama kokohnya dengan rumah keluarga Namikaze. Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang berada di dalam rumah, yang membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya ban..." Ucapan wanita dua anak ini tidak diteruskan karena kaget setelah mendongakkan matanya. Ditutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanan. "Kamu..."

"Ya, ini aku." Seseorang misterius memakai mantel berwarna hijau, topi berwarna hijau yang menutupi rambutnya kuning emas, menatap Mikoto dengan cara memohon. "Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang juga, Mikoto. Ini tentang Kushina."

"Kenapa dengan Kushina?" Mikoto menurunkan tangannya menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. "Bukannya dia dan kamu sudah..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Cepatlah," pinta seseorang misterius tersebut.

"Oke, oke. Tenanglah dulu. Aku ambil mantel dulu dan kunci mobil. Tunggu sebentar." Orang misterius itu mengangguk. Mikoto cepat-cepat berbalik badan dan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil mantel dan kunci mobil. Selesai dengan itu semua, Mikoto keluar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dia balik badan dan melangkah ke parkiran mobil. "Ayo, kita pergi."

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sudah kembali. Mereka membawa Gaara dan Kankurou ke rumah. Semuanya, para anggota keluarga terkejut bukan main. Kankurou sih, tidak apa-apa. Tetapi, kenapa Gaara bisa ada di sini. Babak belur lagi. Seolah-olah tidak dikasih makan selama dua hari. Padahal Gaara baru mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan.

Termasuk Naruto yang kedua mata biru langit melebar hampir keluar dari rongganya, tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Gaara berada di sini, di hadapannya.

"Ga-Gaara?"

Sekilas si pemuda berambut merah acakkan tersenyum, namun senyumannya hilang karena Gaara terduduk jatuh. Naruto secepat kilat menahan tubuh Gaara agar tidak jatuh menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Gaara?"

Bola mata Gaara yang seperti warna kacang, mendongak menatap Naruto. Sejujurnya, Gaara tidak menyangka ada Naruko di depannya. Gadis pernah disukainya dulu. Tangan Gaara terangkat pelan-pelan, menyentuh pipi Naruto. Naruto jadi menggamit tangan Gaara.

"Naruko? Kamu pulang?" tanya Gaara sendu dan pedih. Kiba dan Sasuke berpikir, sebenarnya Gaara punya perasaan terhadap Naruko, ya? Seakan-akan dia tidak menyadari di hadapan Gaara bukan Naruko melainkan Naruto. Kedua tangan Gaara memeluk leher Naruko, Naruto jadi bergidik ngeri. "Aku merindukanmu."

Seandainya Naruko berada di sini, Naruto tidak usah bersusah payah berakting. Oh, andaikan adik kembar perempuan di sini, dia pasti mengijinkan Gaara bersama-sama Naruko. Tetapi, ini bukan saatnya dramatis. Yang dibutuhkan Naruto adalah obat penyembuh.

Perempuan jadi-jadian itu mendorong bahu Gaara, mengguncangnya pelan. "Gaara, hentikan sandiwaramu itu. Tadi kamu bersama Hinata, tapi sekarang kamu memelukku berpikir aku Naruko. Sadarlah, Gaara. Maumu apa!?"

Lelaki bersurai merah tidak sadar pada apa pun. Dia tertidur di bahu Naruto. Deru napas keluar dari mulut Naruto. Rasanya mau sekali menjambak rambut merah ini. Menekannya kuat-kuat agar bangun.

"Ini! Minumlah!" perintah pemuda berambut biru dongker memberikan botol ramuan tadi diracik. Mata Naruto tidak berkedip, namun kembali berkedip. Satu kali. Dua kali. Sampai tiga kali. "Aku sudah membuatnya!"

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto mengambil botol tersebut di tangan Sasuke. "Cepat sekali kamu membuatnya. Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Berkat dirimu berbicara melodrama dengan Gaara, aku dan teman-teman meracik obat di ruang bawah tanah. Menunggumu membuatku lama, jadinya kami diam-diam," sahut Sasuke, tersenyum masam. Naruto tidak memedulikannya. Naruto baru sadar suara Sasuke telah kembali.

"Suaramu kembali, Sasuke?"

"Sesuai obat dan karena Tuhan."

"Syukurlah." Naruto mau memeluk pemuda berwajah datar itu, tetapi ditahan oleh kedua tangan dari Gaara. Naruto menoleh dan merasakan aura menyedihkan, maksudnya bulu-bulu berdiri tegak. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara terus memeluk Naruto seakan-akan dialah Naruko.

"Jangan peluk orang lain selain aku, Naruko..."

"Rasanya mau kucincang kamu, Gaara...!" Kepalan tinju bergetar. Menautkan bersama-sama tangan satunya, meremas-remas. Sasuke tidak peduli.

Mendengar suara aneh di seberang sana, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membiarkan kepala Gaara terantuk di atas lantai rumah. Oh, kasihan sekali kamu Gaara. Tertidur sampai tidak menyadari kamu terbentur.

"Hinata dan Gaara palsu pulang." Sasuke menunjuk di mana gadis berambut biru panjang dan pemuda berambut merah. Naruto sekali-sekali menatap Gaara yang pingsan dengan Gaara yang bersama Hinata. "Itu adalah palsu, sedangkan bersama kita adalah asli."

"Iya, sih." Naruto menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Gaara asli suka banget sama Naruko, sedangkan Gaara palsu sepertinya memaksakan diri menyukai Hinata."

"Jadi, minumlah obat itu. Dan sembuhlah." Sasuke mengambil paksa botol yang belum dibuka. Dibuka penutupnya. Tangan satu menahan kepala bagian belakang milik Naruto, tangan satunya ditumpahkan cairan bening ke mulut Naruto. Naruto pun menelan air bening tersebut.

Tanpa ada sinar cahaya, Naruto berubah menjadi Naruto sebenarnya. Dari tadi Naruto tidak mengganti pakaiannya. Sudah lama sekali, pakaian Naruko tidak berada di rumah ini. Kalau pulang, hm... apa yang bakal terjadi, ya?

Dibuka pintu tersebut, memperlihatkan Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino dan Sai. Berteriak, menantang Gaara palsu. Gaara menoleh, menatap dingin Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto tidak memedulikan. Sekarang yang terpenting, Hinata harus diselamatkan.

"Berani-beraninya kamu membawa Hinata jalan-jalan tanpa seijinku!" teriak Naruto sok menantang. Anggota keluarga dan teman-temannya langsung pundungan. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak takut padamu!"

"Lalu, kamu mau apa? Seandainya kamu mengalahkanku?" tanya Gaara, mengedikkan bahu. Dipegang bahu Hinata kuat-kuat. Orang yang tersihir tidak merasakan sakit di bahunya, tetapi hatinya mengernyit. "Aku bisa menyakiti Hinata sesuai keinginanku."

"Jika kamu berani menyentuh Hinata secuil pun, aku akan mematahkan lehermu!" Naruto berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Berbondong-bondong orang-orang penghuni rumah muncul. Pentas pertarungan terjadi.

"Boleh." Didorong tubuh Hinata menjauh, sehingga Hinata terhempas jatuh ke samping. Naruto tidak menyangka Gaara palsu ini melakukan ini padanya.

Angin kencang muncul. Kencang sekali. Seperti akan muncul angin topan. Para anggota keluarga dan teman-teman Naruto tadi disebut, saling berpegangan tangan. Naruto memegang rumput yang kuat di perkarangan keluarga Namikaze.

"Curang! Mentang-mentang aku tidak punya kekuatan! Pelit!" teriak Naruto. Suaranya ada bersama angin kencang.

Kemudian angin tersebut berhenti setelah mobil milik keluarga Uchiha datang. Sasuke menyadari yang datang adalah ibunya. Tetapi, dia bersama siapa?

"Hentikan, Kushina! Jangan permainkan anak-anak dan juga keponakan-keponakanmu!" teriak seseorang misterius tersebut. Dia membuka topi yang menutup rambut dan wajahnya.

Semua kaget dan terkejut, karena dilihatnya adalah seorang pria beranak enam. Rambutnya kuning emas seperti Naruto, Deidara dan Naruko. Bola matanya, mirip dengan Menma. Mulut mereka terbuka, seolah-olah rongga mereka terlihat.

"A-Ayah..."

"Pa-paman Mi-Minato..."

"Bu-bukannya paman Minato meninggal dunia...?"

Seiring pertanyaan bermunculan. Tetapi, perkatan pria ini menyebut nama Kushina. Berarti... mereka melempar pandangan ke Gaara palsu. Dia tersenyum cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Mereka mengernyit bingung juga aneh.

"Hehe... ketahuan, ya." Akhirnya sinar muncul dan tubuh Gaara palsu yang merupakan laki-laki menjadi seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan. Ternyata Gaara palsu ini adalah... NAMIKAZE KUSHINA!

"I-Ibu?" Naruto gemetaran. Tubuhnya menegang. Jadi, Gaara tadi selalu bertengkar saling memperebutkan Hinata adalah ibunya sendiri. Deidara yang kaget soal ayahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul, lalu pingsan karena sang ibu disayangi berada di matanya.

"DEIDARA!"

Semuanya seperti melambat, waktunya melambat. Mereka tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tolong, jelaskan kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Bibi akan menjelaskan kepada kalian semua," balas wanita berambut biru mendekati mereka yang masih terpaku, tubuh mereka menancap ke tanah. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan seperti seorang robot. "Bibi tahu, kalian syok berat. Tiba-tiba saja ada ayah dan ibu kalian di sini. Minato datang ke bibi untuk membawa kembali Kushina yang melarikan diri dari dunia roh. Alasan Kushina kemari, ingin mengetahui seperti apa perempuan disukai Naruto."

Sebelum dilanjutkan, Naruto goyah. Ambruk jatuh ke bawah. Tidak mau menatap bibi alias ibu Sasuke, Naruto bergetar bahunya. "Apa bibi Mikoto tahu kalau aku hampir menghabisi ibuku sendiri. Seenaknya saja melakukan itu padaku, Gaara dan Kankurou. Apa itu namanya kasih sayang?"

"Sebenarnya ibumu pasrah. Coba-coba jadi orang jahat. Maafkan bibi, Naruto. Bibi tidak tahu bakal jadi begini." Mikoto mengelus rambut kuning emas Naruto. Dipandang Deidara yang pingsan, dikipas-kipasin oleh Sai dan Lee. Mikoto menolehkan ke dua orang insan saling bertengkar.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, jangan sekali-sekali kamu mencampuri urusan anak-anak kita. Biarkan mereka melakukannya sendiri. Mentang-mentang kamu menyukai anak perempuan Hiashi," bentak Minato memarahi isterinya. Dia bersedekap. Kushina menunduk malu.

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Minta maaflah pada anak-anakmu dan keponakanmu!" Minato yang biasanya ramah tamah, memalingkan muka, mencueki isterinya.

Wanita berambut merah panjang menunduk dalam-dalam dan berjalan menghampiri Deidara dan Naruto. Ingin sekali disentuh kepala Naruto, tetapi niat itu terhenti. Kushina duduk di samping Naruto, berbisik parau.

"Maafkan ibu, anakku. Ibu sengaja melakukannya. Ibu ingin melihat berapa besar cintamu pada Hinata. Makanya ibu melakukan itu." Sekilas Kushina melirik Naruto dengan matanya. Ada kristal bening jatuh dari wajahnya yang tertunduk. "Ibu minta maaf."

Tangan Naruto diangkat perlahan-lahan, menyentuh lengan Kushina. "Aku memaafkan ibu. Asalkan ibu tidak melakukan itu lagi."

"Janji!" Kushina mengacungkan dua jari. Mikoto bernapas lega melihatnya. Kushina bangkit, lalu menghampiri anak bungsunya. Dielus-elus kepalanya. "Sayangku, maafkan ibu." Dikecup pipinya. Ada rasa dingin menggeleyar di kulitnya. Deidara terjaga. "Maafkan ibu, Deidara."

"Ibu..." Deidara menangis. Dipeluk ibunya, melepaskan kerinduan yang sempat tertahan di hatinya. Selama ini, Deidara hanya meluangkan waktu bersama Kushina dua tahun. Sejak ibunya meninggal, Deidara terus dijaga oleh ketiga saudara kembar, Nagato juga Karin. Tetapi, karena Deidara dekat dengan Naruto dan Karin selama beberapa tahun. Deidara memilih dua orang ini untuk tinggal ketimbang bersama Nagato yang suka keliling dunia.

Kushina membelai rambut pendek Deidara. Deidara memeluk Kushina erat.

Cahaya muncul di tubuh mereka. Sebelum menghilang, mereka merapalkan mantera untuk para penghuni perumahan Konoha agar mereka tidak membeberkan kejadian ini pada pihak ketiga maupun keempat. Mereka menghilang dan berjanji tidak akan datang lagi sampai diijinkan untuk datang. Makanya permisi dulu.

Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata. Diangkat tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya. Hinata tidak sadarkan diri. Dipeluk erat tubuh Hinata seolah-olah tidak mau dilepas. "Sadarlah, Hinata. Aku tidak mau kamu pergi."

"Ehm... bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan Hinata?" tanya Kiba menopang dagunya, berpikir miring. "Kita 'kan tidak punya obat untuk membuat Hinata kembali seperti semula. Semuanya sudah dipakai."

Sasuke tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Ada suara di belakangnya, sepertinya Gaara telah habis mandi bersih. Tubuhnya tadi kotor gara-gara tanah kotor di hutan. "Gaara?"

"Aku tadi merasa ada bibi Mikoto di sini." Gaara mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali. Dilihat wanita setengah baya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. "Ternyata benar, ada bibi."

**BRAKK!**

Pintu rumah keluarga Hyuuga terbuka. Di sana keluar satu, dua, tiga orang. Mereka adalah Sakura, Sasori dan Shikamaru. Mereka bertiga berjalan selayaknya _zombie_. Biasanya _zombie_ pakaiannya kotor, tetapi pakaian mereka bukan pakaian sehari-hari. Mereka memakai pakaian tidur.

Sasuke terkejut orang dikenalnya terutama Sakura berjalan mendekat. Apa Sakura bakal memeluknya dalam keadaan kena ramuan cinta? Tunggu! Jika memang Hinata kena, Sakura dan anggota keluarga mereka juga kena dong?

Astaga, mereka menuju ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang menguap kaget karena dipeluk oleh ketiga orang. "Eh? Kenapa kalian? Kak Sasori? Kak Shikamaru? Sakura? Kenapa kalian memelukku?"

Bola mata perak Hinata terbuka. Buru-buru dia bangkit dan berlari ke arah Gaara dan memeluknya. Naruto tercengang termasuk Sasuke. Karena gadis disukainya memeluk Gaara bukan diri mereka masing-masing.

Gaara mematung di tempat, wajahnya membiru karena sesak napas. Boleh saja dipeluk sama perempuan, tetapi ada dua orang laki-laki yang memeluknya. Ini bikin ngeri. Pasti banyak mengira, dia adalah maho, manusia homo.

Oh, Tuhan. Bantulah Gaara! Dia hampir menyemburkan busa di mulutnya. Dia tidak tahan.

"Sepertinya bukan Hinata saja, tetapi ada tiga orang. Aku tidak menyangka Sakura juga kena imbasnya," sengir Shino menyilang tangan. Sasuke menepuk wajahnya, sedangkan Naruto mulutnya menganga dan menangis di tengah jalan.

Cepat-cepat Ino dan Sai menarik badan keempat orang yang memeluk Gaara. Karena pelukan mereka kuat sekali, Gaara pun pingsan. Teman-teman yang menarik tubuh mereka terus sekuat tenaga. Tetapi, yang ada mereka malah terhempas.

"Seandainya ada Naruko di sini. Selain Sasuke, hanya Naruko yang bisa membuatnya. Ke mana dia?" keluh Kiba muram. Baru saja dibicarakan namanya, gadis berambut panjang memiliki warna kuning emas telah turun dari taksi dan menyapa mereka.

"Haloo!"

Pertolongan Tuhan telah datang. Mereka menangis terharu. Naruto masih terdiam seribu bahasa sambil memandangi pemandangan yang bikin sakit mata. Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Sekarang, dia bisa bernapas lega karena sepupunya sudah datang. Rintangan ini belum berakhir.

**To be continued...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Sepuluh ribu kata?! He? Saya pertama kali membuatnya. Biasanya sampai lima ribu kata. Bikin sakit kepala di saat saya sudah sehat kembali. Semangat untuk membacanya, ya. Semoga terhibur. Terima kasih.

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 27 July 2013

**Review?**


End file.
